PWI One Shots
by Ki No Hitan
Summary: One shots of LovelySpaceyGirl's and my favorite couples from X-men,Naruto, Sonic, final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, and yeah I think thats it...anyways, its our favorite couples and characters some OCs as the races and classes in Perfect World. R & R
1. Pein and Sakura

Perfect World One Shots

It was late at night, probably around 1 O' clock, and I was doing another quest. I was fighting the Burning Spirit in the Burning Heart. One of my Squad members, Sasori, was flying a few yards above the rest of us, healing and occasionally attacking the Burning Spirit. My name is Pein, and I'm an archer from Plume City, home of the Flying Elves. Sasori is a Cleric, which is one that heals and buff. In other words give their targets more power and heal their wounds, in just a few seconds. Hidan, Kakuzu, and Itachi are blademasters, or also known as humans. Kisame is a Tideborn , Deidara is a winged elf archer like me, and Zetsu is an unusual untamed. He is the only and first untamed to be a plant instead of an animal.

You see, there are four different races and eight classes. One race is the Winged Elves, which is what I am. There is archery and clerics for the winged elves. Archers are usually weak because they don't spend most their time swinging they're arms around with swords. Archers of course use arrows and bows and can do a great deal of damage. Now clerics, barely have any attack spells because the focus on healing spells. They don't have very much strength or self defence so they must be protected in the Humans have blademaster and wizards. Blademasters have a great amount of attack power and are very strong, and use swords in battle. Wizards or mages, who use magic weapons and cast oh so very powerful spells. Tideborns are like fish. Half fish, half man. There isn't much known about them, but they have assassins and psychics. Assassins use daggers and psychics use maigcal orbs. Last, theres the untamed. Only one of the untamed is willing to join with any other race. But that's not their fault. The untameds were betrayed once by the Winged Elves and now they're too afraid to trust any other race. They are also getting a new Elder. She'll be the first female untamed elder and the youngest elder out of all the races. The untamed have the barbarians and the venomancers. Barbarians are male and venomancers are females. Barbarians are melee fighters using hammers and swords. They are usually walking and talking large animals of the tiger,wolf, and panda. Then the venomancers are girls with the tail and ears/horns of an animal. Girls can be half cat, fox, rabbit,demon, or half little pink horns. They are able to to summon their pets and tame certain animals, and they used spells, and can have a few spells to heal themselves.

Now back to reality. You see we're here to save the untamed's new elder. She was captured by the wraiths in Burning Heart. She is a so called "Werecat". She didn't want to be the elder so she ran away to the Desert of Echoes and was captured there. Her older brother was the last elder, a "Werewolf". She's been grieving since, and winged elves are claiming at night that people near Burning Heart can hear her cries for help and for her brother.

"SASORI! Resurrect Hidan! Quick!" Deidara shouted flying up, throwing more arrows at the Burning Spirit. "I KNOW JUST GIVE ME A SECON!!" Sasori yelled back as he healed Kisame and then as quickly as possible resurrected Hidan. Okay so we were having some trouble.

"God!! EVEN WITH MY SQUAD WE CAN'T MAKE IT OUT ALIVE!!!"

Kakuzu screamed as he was flown back, his chest being cut deeply, but then healed by Sasori. Deidara gave the monster one last blow and it fell to the ground.

"KISAME! Go now! While its down!" I yelled, pointing in the direction we heard sobbing.

Kisame stepped into the cave, see the poor girl strapped to the wall with her brother's body lying in front of her. "Dear God...Hello there Elder!" Kisame said smiling as he took out the cloth that was in her mouth.

"NO! Don't call me that! I'm not the elder! Ren is!!" She screamed.

"Elder! Calm down! It's alright, but you are now the Elder, Ren is gone..I'm sorry." Zetsu whispered while entering the cave. When Sasori walked in Sakura ran toward him after Zetsu let her free from the wall, grabbed his armor and yelled, "YOU! Your a Priest! BRING HIM BACK!"

"I can't he's been gone for too long, I'm not that experienced yet..I'm sorry."

"I don't want you all to be sorry! I don't want to be the elder! And I don't want my brother to be DEAD!!" When she said that last part she collapsed on her brother's dead body, sobbing and quietly praying to God to bring back Ren back to her. Her cat tail gently wrapped around her, and her ears were flat on her head. I walked toward her, to try and get her away from the body, but she looked up at me, tears flowing down her face and then she hissed with her mouth wide open showing her sharp teeth. "Wow" I muttered falling back.

Well that's all in the past now! Confusing huh? Haha! Well that's how I met her. She isn't the elder, because as soon as she became elder she past it on to a young warrior. Now the world lives in peace again with the untamed. We both live together at Wellspring, since we couldn't decide whose home we'd live at, and anyways she loves it there, she thinks it's beautiful. For our honeymoon I took her to Tideborn, and showed her the Glowing Tree. We now have 2 children, both boys. The oldest one is Sendo, having orange hair like me, and a cleric with wings, and wolf ears and a tail. Then the younger one is Itami, he has long pink hair, giving him an emo look, and he has cat ears and a cat tail like his mother. Sendo is 12 and Itami is 9, and hopefully someday they could have a lot of brothers and sisters. You know us Elves, gotta have a big family. I guess the world can be put back together, piece by piece.


	2. Gaara and Galaxina

Chapter 2: Moonlit Rose

I was silently walking around Lost City, watching the untamed children running around, chasing a venomancer's wolfling. I always enjoyed watching my people, especially when the guys get into fights. You see, venomancers have this charm that makes them irresistible to anyone, and barbarians are always fighting over one. My name is Galaxina, and I'm a werecat, like my sister like best friend, Sakura, the to be elder who turned down the offer. Well, I was pretty jealous when she found her love, Pein the archer. Sakura and I have always had this dream since we were little that we'd both find our true loves and have children at the same time, and have the same amount of kids. That way our children can grow up together and be as close together as Sakura and I I still haven't found my true love.

"Don't worry! I'll find a nice strong man for you that will make every girl in the world jealous of you!' Sakura exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Galaxina.

"Hey! No going lesbian on us now girls! We don't need any more people in our closet at night!" Silver laughed. Sakura murmured "shut up" and pushed Silver away.

"Wait! I think I know someone to hook up with Galaxina." Pein said smiling.

"Who?" Galaxina asked, her light cheeks turning a bright pink.

"A close friend of mine, he's had a crush on you for a while Galaxina."

"Really?"

"Yep, don't tell him I told you all, but he always talks about you. Yesterday he was watching you and telling me how beautiful you were and how he wished he could be with you." Pein was now laughing at the thought of his strong friend becoming weak of a girl.

"What's his name?"

"Gaara, a blademaster."

"Really? See Galaxina! I told you we'd find someone big and strong for you!" Sakura smiled, and looked at Pein. "When can they meet?"

"Now if they want to." Was the answer., then he added, "He's in Broken Bridge Village doing a quest and he said he'd drop by for a quick visit."

I wasn't sure what to say. I was just shocked that this could be her chance to find her first love. People keep telling me that the first love won't last, but Pein is Sakura's first love and they're doing great! They both still blush when they see each other. I want something like that! I want to feel the heat on my face, the warmth of a man holding me, the excitement when we kiss....

But I was dragged back down to earth when Sakura repeatedly started to poke me, and then spoke to me, "Galaxina! Are you just gonna zone out, or are you gonna say hello to Gaara-sama?"

"Wah?" I looked up and a red haired blademaster with facenating armor and he had such dark red hair. He was...well he was HOT!! I finally got to feel the heat in my cheeks. But not only in my cheeks. It felt like it started at my feet and worked it's way up to my face. And when he spoke to me and when we shook hands, a shiver went up and down my spine.

"Hello, Miss Galaxina." His voice was deep, almost as deep as the others, but it was gentle.

"Hello..uum, Gaara." Gaara laughed and I knew he noticed my blushing cheeks.

Four Days Later

"Good evening Galaxina, ready to go?" Gaara asked, holding out his hand.

"Yes, I am. You don't think this dress makes me look to over dressed, right?" I asked nervously. I am NEVER letting Jubilee and Jean dress me EVER AGAIN!! I let them dress me and they give me a white low cut dress that is has a slit on my left side, and Sakura put gems into it so it glows a bright blue to match my hair. Well anyways, tonight Gaara is taking me to his home, Etherblade. I finally get to see the world. We aren't teleporting because part of the date is to fly in the sunset on his flying sword. I'm so excited! I guess Sakura and I do get to have children together. Now if only we knew where to settle...

The End


End file.
